


A Season with Night

by Mousieta



Series: Expanded Outlines II [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Romance, M/M, OT4, noct is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/Mousieta
Summary: Gladio has struck out on the open road, running from responsibilities too weighty and a heart too empty. But, on his first night away he stumbles on a stray black cat, an ungrateful wretch who manages to snag at his heart and lead him to the friendships and loves that have been missing from his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Extended Outlines series, which is a thematic collection, not a narrative one. All stories in it are basic outlines of what would be a much longer story that I just don't have the time to write, but feel are solid enough they deserve to be shared. As such, this is the bare bones of a story, a sketch as quickly rendered as possible to give the feel and important moments of what should be a much longer work. Like my other outlines, if anyone is interested in taking it and fleshing it out like it deserves, please feel free to reach out to me as it is unlikely I will be able to do so.
> 
> Warning: this has had only the very briefest of editing

The sunset is unspectacular which feels fitting. Gadio rides into the darkness, the outskirts of Insomnia slipping by, his father’s angry admonitions still ringing in his ears. He wonders if he'll ever be able to escape them.

He knows he should stay, accept his responsibilities, their weight already hovering over his shoulders, their barest press threatening to overwhelm him. But he just doesn't see the point. The Amacitas are sworn to protect the throne but his father has the current king covered and the future king - there is no future king anymore. So what’s the point?

There is none. Might as well strike out alone for a while. The freedom of an open road and bare country side beckon him. He rides without purpose further than 'get away' and whim dictating where and when he turns. For once he is in complete control of his choices. Almost.

His stomach gives a rumble and he realizes he hasn't eaten all day. Ahead in the distance a lighted sign flashes and he figures it's better than nothing, moving to the furthest lane and slowing down.

Dinner is better than nothing but barely just. Still he'd decided when and where and had paid with money he'd earned so it was enough. He begins crossing the parking lot then freezes, ears perking at a sound, not quite able to place it. It comes again - a plaintive cry like from a small animal. A meow?

It comes again, a bit weaker and muffled. He looks around but in the darkness sees nothing. Holding up his phone, he turns on the flashlight hoping for something but, still, no luck. The sound had been coming from the rear of the diner so he heads that way, stepping quietly so as not to startle the kitten. 

“Here, kitty kitty,” he croons, voice low. 

Coming around to the back of the diner, he pockets his phone, the lone light over the back door illumination enough. There’s another mew and he turns to the dumpster along the diner’s back wall. 

There it is, a small cat. Kitten. Neither really. It’s too big to be called kitten but it doesn’t look fully grown. Whatever it is it is black as pitch save for a little white tuft between its eyes. It gives another plea and, seeing him, tries to turn and run but is stuck, wedged tight behind the dumpster. 

“How’d you even manage to get stuck there?” 

Gladio has no chance of moving the dumpster, but maybe with a little gentle tugging he can get the cat out. Sure enough, he manages to help wiggle the little guy out and gets a swipe of razor sharp claws right on the back of his hand for his efforts. 

“Ungrateful wretch.” 

The cat bounds away, eyeing him warily. It looks rough, fur matted, body thin and scrawny. He should leave it alone, get back on his bike and see about finding a hotel but he feels drawn to it. As he watches, the cat jumps up into the dumpster and, with the grace of a drunk Anak, topples in, with a cacophony of more injured meows. 

Cursing he crawls in after it, freeing it from the deep box it’d fallen in to. He gets himself another couple scratches and a bite for good measure but Gladio refuses to let go. Back in the diner he orders a plate of unseasoned, cooked chicken around the cat’s plaintive howls and then waits outside for the waitress to bring it to him. 

The cat has given up fighting but glares up at him and voices a protest every so often. Once the food arrives, Gladio sets it on the ground and lets the cat get to it. It’s ears stand straight up and its tail jerks viciously but it eats. 

Gadio waits until it is done, tummy bulging and plate empty, before going to pay the bill and setting back out. 

_ Meow? _

Before he can start his bike the cat is there, at his foot, looking up at him. 

“No,” he tells it, and starts his bike. He can’t hear it but can see the cat give another meow. “No!” he shouts and speeds away. 

In his rear view mirror, though, he can see it, in the light of the street lamps, running at full speed behind him. He guns it for a few seconds before slowing to a stop. 

“Dammit.” 

He turns the bike around and heads back, stopping a few feet from the cat. It gives him a meow of reproach then trots over to him. 

“By all means, take your time.” The cat was acting like a damn princess. Then, remembering its anatomy amends that thought to prince. The cat looks up at him and, against his conscience screaming that this is a bad idea, he lifts the flap of his saddle bag. The cat bunches up then leaps, managing to get himself into the bag. “I guess starvation wasn’t the reason for your gracelessness back there,” he mocks, shutting the flap. 

The cat gives him an affronted mew but apparently settles in. 

A sign a bit up the road advertises cabins for rent so he pulls off the road. The cabin is spare but Gladio is used to roughing it. His saddle bag and jacket enough for bedding. The cat refuses any sort of contact, opting to curl up at the foot of the cot, but refusing to touch any bit of Gladio. “Suit yourself,” he murmurs before passing out. 

They head west. It’s as good a direction as any. The weather is relatively warm for early spring, though the rain is frequent. Still it isn’t too bad for camping by the roadside, Gladio’s tent just big enough for himself. The food is fantastic, mostly Cup Noodle, which the cat doesn’t care for much, but Gladio figures he is making do on rodents. 

On their third night, the cat returns from his evening jaunt with a dead bird. Well, mostly dead. He plops it right at Gladio’s feet and looks up at him. “I swear you’re purring aren’t you?” 

The cat meows and headbutts Gladio’s leg.

Gladio sighs but a vague memory from his youth tells him this is a good thing. The bird is a present. “Does this mean you like me?”

The cat jumps up onto his shoulder in answer. “You  _ are _ purring!” 

Gladio knows enough to clean the bird, and he drops it into the water he’s boiling for his dinner. That night he falls asleep with the cat curled on his chest, purring away and generating enough eat to be a small oven. 

From then on, Gladio’s shoulder becomes the cat’s favorite spot. He perches there as Gladio goes through the work of setting up and tearing down camp. He cuddles around to purr away while Gladio watches the flames of the campfire. 

A few nights later they are cuddled in Gladio’s tent when they are awakened by a sabertusk charging through their camp. The sound of its stumbling into the cooking gear clattering loud enough to send Gladio’s heart leaping through his chest. He manages to make it out of the tent just as the beast charges into it. 

Cursing, he darts around to try to get to his sword, still in the tent. It’s trampled however, inaccessible. Before he can get away the cat leaps from his shoulder. Gladio hadn’t even registered it was there until it jumped, claw-deep, onto the beasts face, with no seeming sense of its puny size. Yeowling and hissing, it bites into the tender nose, earning an enraged roar. 

The beast leaps, trying to buck the cat off and whips its head around, slamming its face into the cliff face against which they’d camped. The cat gives an injured screech but before it can jump off, it is slammed again into the wall. 

With a shout of rage, Gladio ducks down and grabs for his sword, with one swift motion cutting the creature along its side, but once it falls to its death, Gladio pays it no mind, jumping over its body to get to the cat. Its claws are still buried and it’s gnashing with its teeth, or trying to. 

Gingerly, Gladio pulls it free and it lays, limp, in his hands, chest rising and falling with ragged, shallow breaths. 

Terrified, Gladio runs and starts his bike, barrelling at full speed towards the town they’d passed that afternoon, one hand clutching the cat in his lap. Driving down the main street, he makes for a clinic just off the square, its lights still on. Leaping off his bike, he lets it fall as he runs, cat cradled as gently as he can manage. 

The nurses turn him away, insisting they only treat humans, his pleas falling on deaf ears. One of them suggests a local vet and another chimes in that it’s closed until morning. Gladio demands an address and charges out of the clinic. 

“Hey-” a tentative voice calls out as he’s pulling his hoodie off to wrap around the cat, looking weaker by the minute. Gladio looks up to see a petite boy, dressed in nurses scrubs. “So the vet’s office is closed,” he manages then runs a hand through his unrully blond hair. 

“Yes, they said. I’m going to have to just go wait.”

“Its - it’s just that -”

Gladio doesn’t have patience for this. “Out with it, kid.”

“I know the vet,” he manages. “Here.” He holds out a slip of paper. “It’s the vet’s home address.” 

Gladio eyes him warily but takes the paper. 

“He’s a good guy, Ignis. He’ll look at your cat right away.” 

“Thanks-” 

Gladio pauses and the kid responds, “Prompto.” 

“Thanks Prompto.” 

Gladio speeds off to the vet’s home. No amount of it being 2 am checks his strength as he pounds on the front door, shouting to wake the dead. 

Finally a light comes on and the door opens, revealing a tall, slender blond, poised on the balls of his feet as if ready to fight. He freezes, however, when the cat manages a weak meow. He looks down and takes in the animal and the man on his stoop and opens the door wider, a hand coming up to wave them in. “Come in,” he says, absently smoothing his unruly hair and stifling a yawn. 

He leads the pair to his kitchen table and waves, indicating Gladio should lay the cat down. Gingerly, Gladio does so and Ignis pulls open the layers of Gladio’s hoodie. Without saying a word he stands and walks out, returning moments later with a small bag. He binds the cat and picks it up, telling Gladio to follow. 

Gladio follows Ignis back outside to an old, beat-up car parked in the street. Once he’s seated Ignis places the cat in his lap and gets into the driver’s seat. 

“I’m Dr. Ignis Scientia,” he says as he starts the car. It’s all he says as they drive the few blocks to the veterinary clinic in silence. 

Once there, Ignis makes quick work of the cat, administering drugs that nock him out and moving to run scans and x-rays. 

“So, I’ve administered enough painkillers to keep him out for a while,” Ignis says. “He should be ok for now. I’m going to go check on the other animals.”

Really, the other animals can wait, Ignis acknowledges to himself. But sometimes, it is helpful to give a frantic owner time with their furr-baby in situations like this. 

Dawn is just beginning to break and Ignis is straightening up the waiting room when a familiar head pokes up over the front window and a gentle knock rattles the door. 

Ignis unlocks it. “What can I do for you, Prompto?”

“Iggy! I sent a guy with an injured cat to you earlier,” Prompto explains. “Did he make it to you?”

Ignis smiles and ruffles Prompto’s hair and nods towards the back. “The cat is pretty banged up but he’ll be ok.”

“Oh, good.” Prompt looks at him, apologetic. “Sorry for giving out your address in the middle of the night, the cat just looked really bad. Emergency like.”

“You did good, Prompto,” Ignis says, reassuring him. “You can go back there if you’d like. I’m sure the owner would like to thank you.”

Prompto gives him a bright grin and heads towards the back. Ignis smiles again, to himself. Prompto is a good kid. He’d known Prompto forever, its the nature of a small town, but his appreciation and affection had grown immeasurably last year. Not many have the stomach to be there with their faithful pets when the end comes. Ignis has had to comfort too many animals, seen too many look plaintively for their families and find only strangers when he has to put them down. But not Prompto. He’d been there holding his beloved Pryna until the very end. A tragedy as injury, not old age, had taken the poor thing. 

Ignis has had a soft spot for Prompto ever since. 

A few minutes later, Ignis heads back himself. Gladio is calm, absently petting the sleeping cat as he thanks an abashed and embarrassed Prompto. He looks up and sees Ignis and stands, walking over to discuss the cat’s care. 

As they talk, Prompto creeps forward to stretch a tentative hand to the cat. It cracks open an eye and emits a small purr so Prompto figures he is good, and gives a tentative scratch to the bit of black fur at the cat’s chest. The purr grows louder and the cat wriggles as it tries to wrap around Prompto’s hand but meows as pain shoots through it. 

“What the hell!” Gladio shouts, looking over at them. 

Prompto winces apologetically, “I’m sorr-”

But Gladio is focused on the cat now licking at Prompt. “It took me 3 days before the wretch would let me touch him!” Gladio says, glaring at the cat.

“It’s the drugs,” Ignis says, knowing, unequivocally, that it isn’t. 

Gladio harrumphs and turns back to Ignis. 

“Thanks again for looking at him-”

“No need for thanks, I will always be here for an injured animal and your-” Ignis breaks off, “I’m sorry I don’t know the name of your cat.”

“I just found him, and I’ve just been calling him cat. So-” He drags a hand through his hair, embarrassed. “He doesn’t-” Gladio starts but is cut off 

“Night,” Prompto says. “His name is Night.” He’s smiling and wiggling his fingers over the cat, who’s batting at them with a weak paw. 

“Uh- I - I guess his name is Night,” Gladio says. He has to admit it is fitting. 

“Night,” Ignis says, savoring the name. It  _ is _ fitting for a creature pitch black save for the white moon shaped marking just over his eyes. “So where are you staying?” he asks Gladio, knowing that he isn’t from their town and its unlikely he’s staying at the small inn. 

Sure enough, all he gets is a shrug. 

“Come on,” Ignis says, tapping Gladio’s shoulder. “You can clean up at my place.” Then, looking down and realizing he’s still in pajamas, he adds. “We can both clean up.”

“But-” Gladio begins a protest and waves towards the cat. 

“I think they’ll be ok,” Ignis says and he looks over at the table where Prompto has succumbed to the strain of a long shift and passed right out, head on the table and hand trapped by Night, who’s still purring as he, too, begins to fall asleep. 

On the drive back to Ignis’s house Gladio explains how he came to find the cat. Once they’ve cleaned up, he comes out of the shower to find Ignis making breakfast. 

“So Night is going to have to stay in the clinic for a little while,” Ignis explains. “There is an inn in the village but it’s across town so… you’re welcome to stay here if you’d like.” 

Normally Ignis would never offer such a thing but someone who would beat down his door in the middle of the night for what is, essentially, a stray cat is someone he can trust on his couch. 

Gladio’s manners tell him to refuse but the thought of traversing from more than a couple blocks to see Night is more than he can bear, so he agrees and settles in to living on Ignis’s couch. 

After several days Night’s progress is one of steady improvement. 

“We have a problem,” Ignis announces over dinner a few days later. They are running out of supplies, including the pain meds and antibiotics Night needs. “I need to make a trip in to town to stock up and my associate, Dr. Highwind is still out on vacation for another few weeks.”

“I can go,” Gladio offers but Ignis shakes his head. 

“Some of the substances are controlled. You need a doctor’s licence to procure them.” 

In the end Ignis decides to go, accompanied by Gladio for conversation, and Prompto agrees to stay behind and care for the animals in the clinic. And if he winds up spending most of his time dangling feathers over Night so he can bat at them with his growing strength, well he’s allowed perks. 

Over the drive Gladio and Ignis find one another engaging conversation partners. Ignis had not expected Gladio to be so well read and Gladio had not expected Ignis to have such strong opinions on Galadhian fiction. They talk without breaks for hours, the trip slipping by as they drive. 

They opt to camp on the roadside instead of finding an inn and Gladio is delighted to discover that Ignis is as good with a campfire as a stove. Honestly, he would have been happy with just Cup Noodle but there’s something deeply gratifying about watching Ignis, by the light of a fire, chop and mix and stir. He hums while he cooks, softly, almost under his breath and something about knowing that tugs at Gladio’s heart. 

Once Gladio and Ignis return life settles into an easy routine, Gladio helping out around the veterinary clinic, picking up a few small hunting contracts for people around the village, Prompto filling all his time when not working looking after Night, which after a week or so when Night is well enough to walk around, consists of a lot of running and hiding and scampering, with a dash of playful nibbles and giggles. 

Eventually Ignis declares Night fully healed and lets Gladio bring him home. It doesn’t feel at all strange that home for all of them is turning out to mean Ignis’s small house. He knows that eventually Gladio will have to move on, taking the adorable Night with him, he expects the conversation about goodbyes any day and every day the thought of it coming is more and more painful. 

The thought of waking up to make a solitary breakfast for one, of not having to do the morning routine dance with Gladio in a restroom not made for two, of not having Night underfoot at dinner, little paws batting at their feet as he begs for scraps is all too painful. 

So he pushes that reality out of his mind in favor of enjoying every day. Treasuring the moments they get to crowd around his tiny table eating their stomachs into round paunches, laughter and teasing coming as easily as if they’d known one another all their lives. 

Prompto finds himself crashing on the living room floor or Ignis’s armchair, listening to Gladio’s snores, more nights than he goes home to the tiny room he rents. One morning Gladio cracks open an eye to see Prompto half bathed in morning sun, streaming in from the front window, little Night curled into a tight ball right in the center of Prompto’s chest. 

He proudly manages to get his phone out to snap a picture, sending it along to Ignis’s who’s indulgent chuckle wafts forth from the bedroom. Gladio tries not to think about how good that sound makes him feel. 

“That cat is getting fat,” Ignis declares one day. 

“He is not!” Prompto insists. But even Gladio has to admit Night is getting decidedly portly. 

“I’m only feeding him twice a day,” Gladio insists. 

“Wait,” Prompto says. “ _ I  _ feed him twice a day.”

“Oh dear,” Ignis says and the other two look at him with dawning shock. “I feed him once a day.” He glares down at the cat who looks up at him with the most innocent, unmoved eyes, and gives a single flick of his tail. “Diet time, you.” 

Prompto sighs. “Awww no, he likes to eat!”

“Diet time!” Ignis insists. “And more playing,” he adds, looking to Prompto, smile teasing at his lips. “He needs the exercise.” Prompto brightens at that and to ease the struggle of Diet Time, Ignis takes them all shopping to buy diet formula catfood and new toys. 

“You’re going to spoil him,” Gladio says but he’s dumping more toys into the cart. 

“Nonsense,” Ignis says. “I’m only concerned about his health.”

Eventually the season turns, evidence of just how long Gladio has been there. He’d intended to be alone, open road, wind in his hair but somehow he’s found himself a home. A home he is going to have to leave. 

“Ignis-” he says one night, Pompto and Night curled up on the rug, snoring and purring softly in turn. Gladio’s tone is enough and Ignis steels himself. “I-”

“It’s time, then?” Ignis asks. Opening his mouth melts the steel he’d put around his heart. He closes it tight to keep it together. 

Gladio nods and Ignis nods in return. Gladio is no fool. He’s learned to read Ignis’s seemingly expressionless face with ease over these few months. “I just want to say thank you, for -” words fail him. “For everything,” he finishes, feeling grossly inadequate. 

“Don’t mention it, please,” Ignis says, looking anywhere but him. 

“But I want to mention it,” Gladio says. He should move forward, touch Ignis like he’s been imagining all this time, but he can’t. He can’t start something that will end tomorrow. “Thanks.”

Ignis nods then stands, retreating to his bedroom. 

The next morning, Ignis is gone before the rest of the house awakens. Gladio treats Prompto to a last breakfast at the diner on the end of their street, Night mewling and put out where he watches them through the large front window. They bring him out some chicken, as a peace offering then watch as he eats. “Glutton,” Prompto says, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of saying goodbye. 

As soon as Night is done he’s swept up into Prompto’s arm for a nuzzly kiss. Gladio lets Prompto hold Night as they head to the Veterinary Clinic to say goodbye to Ignis. When they walk in he’s standing talking to an older black woman about… frogs?

Prompto and Gladio sit in the waiting room, Night tracing figure eights between their legs in between stalking Prompto’s shoe laces. 

“That  _ cat! _ ” the woman talking with Ignis screeches suddenly and both Gladio and Prompto start, Night dashes between their legs to hide behind Prompto. The woman comes over and tries to grab at the cat and, instinctively, Gladio shoots out a hand to check her. 

“Uh, that’s my cat,” he says. 

“Let me see him, please?” she manages. Gladio doesn’t budge. 

Ignis clears his throat. “Gladio this is Professor Yeagre, a renowned biologist I work with on occasion. She won’t harm Night.” 

Warily Gladio lets her go and she reaches for Night who hisses and darts out of her grasp. Gladio reaches for him but Night isn’t having it, evading him as well. 

“Please, catch him!” the Professor begs and Ignis and Prompto both rush to try to get him. Yeowling, Night dodges both of them and proceeds to lead all of them in a merry chase, knocking over chairs and spilling brochures off the tables. 

Eventually Ignis manages to corner him and, braving claws and teeth, scoops up the offended cat. 

“What’s wrong with my cat, lady?” Gladio says gruffly but she ignores him, straightening her glasses to peer at the cat. 

“Those markings, it has to be,” she says.

“Has to be what?” Prompto asks. 

“It’s him,” she says as if that explains anything. Realizing she isn’t making sense she takes a breath. “That is not a cat.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a cat,” Gladio says. 

“No, it looks like a cat-”

“Biologically it is a cat,” Ignis interrupts, “I’ve treated him.” 

“Yes, it looks like a cat, but it  _ isn’t _ . That cat is the crown prince,” she declares.

“You’re mad!” Gladio shouts, irritated and offended. “That isn’t even a funny joke. The crown prince died years ago.” And took Gladio’s sense of purpose with him. 

“Yeah,” Prompto chimes in. “An accident with a healing potion. Everyone knows that.”

“That is the story but it wasn’t a healing potion.”

“How would you know?” Gladio says. His father had told him the story in the weeks after it happened. He’d distinctly said healing potion.

“Because I was there.” The Professor eyes Gladio, levelly. “The prince was sitting in on a demonstration part of my team was making on a modified Toad spell. He got hit with it and turned into a cat then ran away before anyone could catch him.”

“Professor,” Ignis says, ever the voice of reason. “Like I said, I’ve treated this cat. He is biologically a very normal if particularly grumpy cat.” 

The Professor begins rummaging through her many pockets. “We gave up hope of finding him and figured he’d probably died out in the wild but-” she holds up a vial - “this is an antidote to Toad. It should work on him.”

She moves as if to give it to Night but Ignis pulls back a fraction, looking to Gladio. They wait for a long moment as Gladio considers. 

“If it isn’t His Highness, will that harm Night?” he asks, finally.

“I assure you, if it isn’t him, this will just be a nasty taste on his tongue,” the Professor says. 

Gladio nods and Ignis relaxes, holding Night up to the Professor. She unstoppers the vial and pours it down a very angry Night’s throat. 

They all watch, transfixed, as Ignis drops night and he transforms into a very rumpled, very naked Crown Prince Noctis. 

A few weeks after Gladio escorts the Prince on his return to the palace, life refuses to settle into any sort of normalcy. Noctis is often unruly and listless by turns, only really amenable when Gladio is around but even then it feels like a stop-gap, limbo. 

“I miss them,” he says, late one night, giving voice to the words etched into Gladio’s own heart. Home isn’t home anymore. Home is Ignis’s tiny living room and cramped kitchen, Prompto’s laughter and Ignis’s smile. 

Gladio makes a petition for a private audience with the King and a few days later word goes out that the Palace has hired a new Royal Veterinarian.

“Do we need a new Royal Vet?” Clarus asks as he stands on the high balcony with the King. 

“We never had an  _ old  _ Royal Vet.” Regis admits. Down below he watches as his son paces the front steps, waiting for this Ignis Scientia and his assistant Prompto to arrive, Gladio sitting on a balustrade, feigning indifference for all his worth. 

“Ah,” Clarus says. 

“Apparently they became - something of a little family - during Gladio’s time away. And loyal friends are a valuable rarity in our position.” He looks to Clarus who recognizes the statement as an appreciation for their own bond. Clarus nods in acknowledgment. 

“I  _ do  _ want the prince to be happy,” Regis admits. “And it will be fun to watch him try to argue why they should join the royal retinue when we travel for Lady Luna’s wedding to that Galahdian boy next month. The palace needs boyish shenanigans.”

“That it does,” Clarus agrees. 

Down below Noctis and Prompto are falling over one another in greeting and Ignis is walking up the steps to where Gladio sits. 


	2. Author's Note: Original Outline

gladio has struck out on his own - the open road - indulging a late rebellious phase after a big blow up with his dad

just him and a motorcycle

behind a diner he hears it - almost misses it for the rain

plaintive little mews, pathetic and sad

he finds the cat - not really a kitten but not fully grown - wedged between a dumpster and a wall

manages to free it and gets a paw swipe to the back of his hands for his efforts -

he should leave the ungrateful wretch but it manages to fall into the dumpster trying to get dinner

so - already wet and stinky he goes in after it

holding its arms tight to its body so it cant scratch him after the 4th attempt to grab him

he takes it and buys some food at the diner and sits holding the cat, still trapped, over the bowl until it deigns to eat

fed, he packs up to head out on his way - but.... the darn cat starts following him

he pauses after a quarter mile to look back and sure enough, it's sillouette is highlighted by the street lights

cursing he goes back and scoops it up and dumps it in his saddle bags

they make their way down south

camping on the side of the road

on the third night the cat brings him a dead bird

dropping it at his feet so gladio cooks it alongs side his boiling water for cup noodle

the cat takes to curling up on his shoulder when he walks around camp

he forgets its there most days

until that is, the night their camp is invaded by {beast of your choice}

gladio grabs a weapon but before he can attack the cat - with apparently no conception of size and his lack thereof - leaps from his shoulder right onto the bea

yowling and biting, claws dug in deep

it holds on as the creature bucks and tries to fight it off - getting in a good hit when it bashes its own head against the rock

the cat lets out a terrible wail but holds on

as gladio kills the beast off

he has to pry the cat off the dead creature, and it lays, limp in his hands

terrified he gets on the bike and rides to the closest town

theres a late night clinic - and gladio lets his bike fall as he runs in - the cat bundled in his hoodie

the nurses turn him away but one of them - a young kid who isn't a nurse - probably a janitor or something - pulls gladio aside before he can destroy the clinic

he explains the vet office is closed but - "here's the vet's address"

the kid scribbles it down and gladio thanks him then pauses - he didnt catch a name

"prompto," the kid says and runs to pick up gladios bike for him

gladio speed off and manages to find the address

its 2 am and still rainy and there he is pounding on the door to the small townhome, shouting to wake the dead

finally a light comes on and the door opens, a tall slender blonde opens the door, looking ready to fight

but pauses as the cat gives a pathetic meow

"come in," he says, putting on his glasses and absently smoothing his unruly hair

he looks over the cat then tells gladio to wait, he will be right back, then disappears to return with medical supplies

he binds up the cat then pick him up and tells gladio to follow

he leads gladio to an old beatup car and tells him to get in the passenger seat, once seated he puts the cat in gladios lap then gets into the driver seat

the trip to the vet office is quick, terse and silent

once there the vet makes quick work of the cat.

"watch him for a bit. ive administered pain killers so ye should be feeling better. i need to go check on the other animals"

really he doesn't but its helpfil to give the frantic owner time with their furr baby in situations like this

dawn is just beginning to break when a familiar head pokes up over a window, giving a gentle knock at the door

the vet unlocks it "what can i do for you prompto?"

"iggy i sent a guy with an injured cat to you earlier ....is he here?"

ignis smiles and ruffles his hair and nods towards the back "cat is banged up but hell be ok"

prompto looks anxiously towards the back "go on the owner would probably like to thank you"

the words arent even out of his mouth and prompto is gone

ignis shakes his head affectionately

prompto is a good kid....not many people have the stomach to be with their faithful dog when it passes but prompto had been there for every moment last year

ignis has had a soft spot for him ever since

a few minutes later he makes his own way back

gladio is much less distressed, absently petting a sleepy kitty

as he thanks an abashed and embarrassed prompto

he sees ignis and walks over to discuss the kittys care

and as they talk prompto creeps forward and stretches out a tentative hand

to scratch the exposed bit of black fur on the cats chest

the cat begins to pur and wiggles himself to wrap around promptos hand

"what the hell!" gladio snaps "it took me 3 days before held let me touch him! "

looking at the pair

"its the drugs," ignis explains knowing that it absolutely is not

"where are you staying?" ignis asks knowing gladio isnt from their town

sure enough all he gets is a shrug

"come on, you can clean up at my place" iggy realizes hes still in his pajamas "uh we can clean up at my place"

"but-" gladio protests and waves at the cat

"i think theyll be ok" and iggy looks over at the table where prompto has passed out, head on the table, hand still trapped around the cat

still purring as it drifts back to sleep

on the drive to iggys gladio explains how he found the cat

once theybe cleaned up he comes out of a shower to find iggy making breakfast

"so the cat is gonna need to stay with me for a little while "he explains "theres a hotel but its across town. youre welcome to stay here if youd like"

normally hed never offer such a thing

but someone whod beat down his door at 2 am for a stray cat is someone he can trust on his couch

so gladio camps out on his couch

prompto comes by between shifts to check on the cat

on about the 4th day, however, theres a problem

theyre running out of pain meds and iggy needs to make a trip in to town to stock up...his partner is on vacay so hes the only one who can go

it should only take a day

gladio offers to go to keep him company and prompto stays behind to take care of the animals

aka sneak the cat treats and dangle feathers in his reach so he can weakly bat at them

gladio and ignis spend hour talking as they drive

taking turns

iggy is surprised they both enjoy reading

and spend hours talking about their favorite books

gladio is delighted that iggys cooking is as good camping as it is with a full kitchen

after about a week the cat is up tumbling around on his feet

playfully playing catch with promptos sneakers

gladio isnt even mad when he comes in from running errands for iggy to find prompto passed out in an arm chair, the cat curled up on his chest

he snaps a pic and sends it to iggy

they morning before gladio and the cat are about to leave, promptos snuck off with the cat to snuggle a goodbye

gladio is sweeping the vet office and iggy is working his account books when professor protege walks in

she greets iggy and begins talkin about her research then freezes when prompto walks in, cat perched on his shoulder

"that CAT!" she cries and rushes towards him

the cat panics and tries to escape

the three men darting around the office trying to catch him

finally ignis corners him and manages to scoop him up

"whats wrong with my cat, lady" gladio says, voice gruff and protective

"let me see him"

iggy looks to gladio and waits fir his nod before offering up the cat

"it IS him"

she says

prompto: uhhh who is him

professor: that isnt a cat thats the crown prince!

gladio: what are you talking about the crown prince died years ago

prompto: yeah an accident with a healing potion

professor: thats the story but it wasnt a healing potion, it was an attempt at a modification to a Toad spell

when the prince got hit with it he turned into a cat and ran away before anyone could catch him

iggy: professor as its doctor i can assure you this is a very normal if particularly grumpy cat

professor: this is an antidote to toad

she holds up a vial

if he isnt the prince it will do nothing to him, if he is....it should restore him to himself

again iggy looks to gladio for consent before he lets the professor administer the medication

and they all watch, transfixed, as their cat transforms into a very grumpy, very naked crown prince noctis

the adjustment....takes a while.... but back at the palace, escorted by gladio who makes peace with his dad and demands a spot on the princes kingsguard

he and the prince settle in to a solid relationship

but...the prince is often mopey

"i miss them" he confesses and gladio admits he does as well

BE HE MISSES HIS BOYFRIEND

he sends a letter

*bc

and makes arrangements

and a new court vet is appointed

who arrives with his assistant in tow

turns out human noct likes curling up on pronptos lap as much as cat noct did

also gladio and iggy fucj

fuck

Obviously

-fin-

Lmao

it takes prompto a little bit to realize thats what noct wants when he keeps headbutting him

but one time almost instinctively

noct headbuts and promptos hand just comes up and starts scratching behind his ear

and noct *melts*

Noct subconsciously but also sometimes consciously nuzzling into prompto's neck or the side of his face. He does it mostly when he's half asleep and they're sti

nUzZLeS

a few months after noct is back he receives invitation to his first event

lady lunafreyas wedding

lacking noct her family made other alliances

noct INSISTS on bringing prompto and ignis

when confronted by keng regis as to why on eart a vet and his assistant should be part of his official dimplomatic delegation noct shouts out "because hes my bo

"DELETE THEM"

Oh god there ARE SO MANY

Prompto: but youre so cute

DELEEEEETE

he goes on a mass delete spree

but is blissfully oblivious to all promptos backups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest condolences to Sam. You had to bear the brunt of this as it was happening.....

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in process - I've attached the original rough, rough, very rough (written via text) draft of the original version of this story as chapter two. There's a few cute moments there that didn't make it here.


End file.
